Kiss it Better
by tenshi2708
Summary: Edd helps Kevin, so the red-head decides to return the favor. One shot. Brief language.


Edd hummed to himself as he closed and locked the front door. It was a beautiful out and the day was full of promise.

"Aww Fuck."

Edd looked over at the source of profanity. Kevin was working on his motorcycle in his driveway and seemed to be struggling with something. Edd looked both ways before hurrying across the street. "Salutations Kevin. Do you require any assistance?"

Kevin rolled to his side and sat up, holding one hand against his chest. "Nah dude, it's no big deal."

Edd saw blood drip out from between Kevin's fingers and gasped. "But Kevin you're bleeding! Oh hold on a moment and I can retrieve some supplies from my house. I'll-"

"Calm down dork. I've got band-aids and junk inside."

"Alright then let's go get you cleaned up." Edd walked up to Kevin's front door and let himself in.

Kevin sighed. He knew if he didn't go inside Edd would drag everything outside and make a big scene. He wiped some of the excess blood off his hands with a rag and made his way into the bathroom.

Edd immediately pushed Kevin to the sink. "Wash your hands and we'll see what the damage is."

Kevin rolled his eyes but did as he was asked. Once his hands were approved by Edd, the ravinette began to tisk and fuss. Edd's hands were gentle and swift as he treated and dressed the wound. Kevin smiled as he watched Edd.

Blue eyes flicked up to green. "How's it feel?"

Kevin shrugged. "S'okay. You gonna kiss it better now dork or can I go back outside?"

Edd laughed. "While I don't believe since agrees with the healing powers of a kiss, if that's what you need to feel better-" Edd lifted Kevin's hand and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on it.

Kevin felt like his heart stopped.

A blush spread across Edd's face and he let out a nervous laugh. "Excuse me, I-I don't know what came over me. Good luck on your project. I'd better get going; Ed and Eddy are waiting for me."

"Y-yeah okay. Uh thanks for your help."

"It was no problem Kevin." Edd bobbed his head and scurried from the room.

Kevin leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor. He gently touched the spot where Edd's lips had touched and smiled. "What a dork."

* * *

Kevin was polishing his bike when he noticed Edd walking home. A few days had passed and his hand was healing well. Neither one had said anything else about the kiss, but the two barely talked regardless. Kevin felt a desire to change that.

Edd seemed upset. He stomped up to his front door and slammed it shut behind him. Kevin jumped. "Well here goes," he mumbled and crossed the street. He knocked on Edd's door and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

The door flew open. "Look I said I wanted to be alone for a while E- Oh Kevin! My apologies. I-I thought you were someone else."

"It's alright."

"How is your hand?"

"Fine." Kevin held out his hand and Edd took it in his own.

"Oh yes I can tell you've been taking care of it."

Kevin felt a warmth spreading through him from the touch of Edd's hands. "Are you okay D?"

"Hmm what? Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well for one you screamed at the first person who knocked on your door after you got home."

Edd opened his mouth and lifted a finger, but then sighed and rubbed his temple. "I'll admit it's been a taxing day on my nerves."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Edd's eyes flicked up and a smile crept onto his lips. "How unlike you Kevin."

Kevin felt a blush creep into his face. "H-hey I'm just being neighborly or whatever. You helped me out the other day, so I'm returning the favor."

Edd's smile widened. "Would you like something to drink?"

As Edd turned and walked inside Kevin let out a sigh of relief and followed. He watched as Edd retrieved two glasses from the cabinet and walked to the refrigerator.

"We have lemonade, is that sufficient?"

"Uh yeah that's fine." Kevin took a few more steps into the kitchen as Edd poured the drinks.

Edd handed Kevin a glass. "Let's sit in the living room. I trust your abilities with a glass are better than my usual guests." Edd walked to the coffee table, set out two coasters, and fell back into the couch.

Kevin sat beside him and took a sip of lemonade before setting his glass on a coaster. "So you fighting with the dorks or what?"

Edd sighed. "Yes. It's just one of those days where I needed some time without, without their input." He set his glass on a coaster and leaned back, massaging his forehead with both hands.

"Hey Edd?"

Edd put his hands down and turned to face Kevin, surprised at hearing his name. "Yes?"

Kevin leaned forward and kissed Edd's forehead.

Edd's mouth fell open. "W-what was that for?"

Kevin looked away at scratched the back of his neck. "You know, to make it better."

Edd laughed. "Well thank you Kevin. What a kind gesture."

"I'm just, you know-"

Edd smiled. "Returning the favor?" He leaned forward and kissed Kevin's cheek. He then leaned back and tugged on his hat, shooting a few nervous glances at the red-head.

Kevin smiled and slipped his arm around Edd's waist, tugging him closer. "Come here dork and I'll return it again."


End file.
